Actuators of this kind are usually fixed onto a side wall of a furniture body and are used to move a flap hinged onto the actuating arm from an open to a closed position or in opposite direction. The actuating arm is usually loaded by a spring device, but there is the risk of injury if the flap of the piece of furniture is not connected to the actuating arm, as the latter which is relatively light-weight can shoot out like a bullet. The base body with the pivotably mounted actuating arm makes it more difficult to handle the actuator and for logistical reasons it also requires a large amount of packaging.
From DE 24 54 897 A1 a fitting is known for a flap of a piece of furniture that can pivot upwardly, in which a lever guiding member can be connected in a detachable manner to a hinge support mounted on the flap. However, the assembly and disassembly of the lever guiding member on the flap has proved to be elaborate in this case.